Perfect Weapon
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: The Taisho clan's the 11th Master Clan; they're the strongest clan, stronger than even the Yotsubas. However, they're very secretive so little's known about them. They're the only clan that's a permanent part of the Ten Master Clans. What's so special about this clan? Kagome's part of the Taisho Clan. However, she attends First High under her birth name. [Kagome H., Tatsuya S.]
1. We Don't Belong

**Author's Note: Okay people! So I noticed that there're no crossovers for InuYasha and Irregular at Magic High School: a.k.a. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and decided that I just have to do one. End of story. Also, I plan on writing a Bleach + Seven Deadly Sins crossover too. Especially since someone requested it of me a while back. I just never got around to it. I've been letting the ideas for these two crossovers stew in my head. So here's a little secret you guys, I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this where Kagome goes to the world of Naruto and learns the way of the ninja and then is sent forward in time to aid in this story. Yeah, but it depends. You know? Perhaps if some of you guys think I should I will but that's only if any of you actually want me to. Also, I'm really stressed out guys.**  
 **OH! Guess what, I get out of school on the 26 (it's my last day) so I'll have more time to work on my fanfics! But, I'm also taking AP Literature and Composition next year so I have a Summer and Winter Reading Assignment to do so I'll be working on those too guys. Also, my birthday is coming up! Yay! Oh, I nearly forgot! My friend, A-chan, (It's one of my nicknames for her) signed up today! (It's the 25th) So yeah, she might be my beta reader! I'll finally have one! And I'll probably be her beta reader if she does end writing fanfiction on here. Also, I'm kind of irritated from yesterday still because, throughout my sister's graduation, this guy that was sitting in front of my mother kept looking back and staring at me. Needless to say, I was extremely uncomfortable. Also, I had on a dress that, to me, was extremely short, (like I think a little higher than mid-thigh in the front) so that made it even worse.**  
 **Oh, by the way, has anyone else noticed that during the dance after the Nine Schools Competition, Tatsuya was wearing a uniform with an emblem on it? No? Just me? Okay then.  
Also, I might end up rewriting the summary later on. It just depends.**

 **Start Date: 5/25/2016**  
 **End Date: 5/28/2016**

 **Rating: M (MA?)**  
 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Tatsuya S.]**  
 **Summary: The Taisho clan is the eleventh Master Clan; they are the strongest clan, stronger than even the Yotsuba clan. In a way, they're like the police of the Ten Master Clans. However, like the Yotsuba, they are very secretive so little is known about them. They are the only clan that is a permanent part of the Ten Master Clans. What is so special about the Taisho Clan?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, I am not the owner of either anime/manga so please don't assume things. I cannot be held accountable for the stupidity of others.**

 **Perfect Weapon**  
 **We Don't Belong**  
 **3rd Person Point of View**

Kagome stares at the entrance of the school, hesitating. "Good luck, Imoto," Sesshomaru whispers. Kagome smiles before hugging him. Stepping back, Kagome stares at his bluish black hair, very similar to her own hair, and his purple eyes.

"Don't worry Sessho. I'll be okay. After all, I've learned to control all of my powers now so I don't have to have any limiters placed on me any more. That's something that's never been done before." Kagome smiles. "And it's all thanks to you big brother. Also, I'll never get used to this you. I know you do it because we can't have people recognizing you and putting together that I'm your sister and therefore a Taisho but still. I like the real you better." Sesshomaru lifts his chin up, preening.

"Of course it is because of this Sesshomaru," He says, taking on a pretentious air. Kagome chuckles at his antics. Kagome shakes her head.

"Well, I'll see you later big brother!" Kagome says as she waves at him.

"Goodbye, miko," Sesshomaru's lips quirk upwards into a smirk at Kagome's frown.

"Jackass," Kagome mumbles under her breath as she walks through the gate. Lost in thought, Kagome doesn't see two people walking in her direction. Unfortunately, those two people don't notice her either since they're talking to each other. The three collide and Kagome gasps before her training kicks in and she grabs both of their hands and pulls them upright. She smiles sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head, a faint blush gracing her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for colliding with you two. I was not paying attention. Please forgive my rudeness," Kagome says as she bows in apology.

"Oh no, please it was just as much our fault!" The girl says. Kagome looks up, blinking at the girl's appearance which is very similar to her own. Kagome smiles at the girl.

"If you insist on taking part of the blame, then why don't we call this a mutual collision?" Kagome asks, amusement clear in her voice. "Also, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier! My name is T—Higurashi Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you Higurashi-san," The girl responds. "My name is Shiba Miyuki and this is my older brother, Shiba Tatsuya," Kagome smiles, discreetly looking at the two siblings. _'So, he is supposed to be like me? Interesting. I do remember seeing someone that looked similar to him on the battlefield. These two together are quite the formidable foes. Hell, even when apart they're quite frightening for many people.'_ Kagome thinks.

"Please, call me Kagome," Kagome insists. Miyuki smiles.

"Call me Miyuki then," Miyuki replies.

"Call me Tatsuya too," Tatsuya comments. Kagome smiles.

"Here I was beginning to think you were either mute or shy, Shib—er Tatsuya-san," Kagome replies as she steadies her stance discreetly. Tatsuya quirks a brow at her remark. Miyuki giggles.

Kagome grabs the shirt of the person launching themselves at her, flipping them over her shoulder before she brings her leg up and slams them face first into the ground. This happens in less than a moment. Miyuki and Tatsuya stare at the girl. _'That was incredibly fast!'_ Miyuki thinks.

 _'I didn't even sense the boy's presence. There may be more to this girl than meets the eye,'_ Tatsuya thinks, looking at his sister.

"Oww Mama, why did you have to slam me into the ground like you did with InuBaka?" Shippo groans as he lifts his head up. Kagome snorts. Tatsuya and Miyuki do a double take when they hear what the boy called her.

"Oh please, you had it coming. You should know by now that no one can sneak up on me, not even you no matter how mischievous you are. Especially since you are who you are. I'd hear and sense you miles away," Kagome comments in a bored tone. Shippo visibly deflates. "After all, who raised you for three years of your life, Shippo?" Shippo chuckles nervously.

"Eh...you did Mama." Kagome huffs fondly before lifting her foot up.

"You're lucky you're not InuYasha or I would have definitely made sure you ate concrete," Kagome says sweetly. Kagome sighs, serious again. "Besides, there's no way to tell if I would have been able to completely withstand the force of the impact that would be you crashing into me, son," Kagome scolds him. "I would have hurt my new friends and then I'd be pissed."

"As if I'd ever be that baka. I'd never hurt you, Mama!" Shippo says as he begins lightly sweating from her dark tone. Kagome brightens instantly.

"I know you won't Shippo! I trust you just like I trust Fluffy-nii," Kagome smirks. Shippo's eyes bulge out as he laughs,

"Y-y-you call...him F-F-Fluffy and you don't get...your head chopped off?!" Shippo asks between guffaws of laughter. Kagome copies the move Sesshomaru did earlier.

"Of course I do. He would not hurt this esteemed Kagome," Kagome smirks. "He knows he'd have a hell of a lot of people coming to kick his ass, even if he'd defeat them all. He probably deems it too troublesome and not worth his time. Besides, I'm his sister so I get automatic immunity."

"But not from training," Shippo instantly recalls the hours of torture the two of them went through under Sesshomaru's tutelage. Kagome instantly pales.

"Damn, that was harsh. No need to mention those times again. God, I was pathetic at defending myself back then huh?" She asks as Shippo nods in response. "But all that hard work paid off Ship!" Kagome blinks, blushing profusely as she turns back to her two new friends. "I'm so sorry I sort of forgot you were here. It's just...I haven't seen Shippo in years," Kagome replies apologetically. Miyuki smiles.

"It's okay Kagome-san," Miyuki says. "Besides, I have to go give the speech for the incoming first years."

"Oh! So you were the person who got the score right below mine! Seriously, I swear you're a godsend because I really didn't want to give the speech and you made less than a full point below me so the school allowed it!" Kagome says as tears prick her eyes. Kagome hugs Miyuki before releasing her. Miyuki blushes and ducks her head.

"See you soon Miyuki-chan!" Kagome says as she, Tatsuya, and Shippo wave the girl off. Kagome turns to Shippo. "So, you're attending here as well?" Shippo nods. Kagome's eyes narrow as she comments, "Sho-nii didn't tell me that. I guess we'll just have to talk about it later." Kagome sighs. "Tatsuya-kun, would you mind if the two of us accompanied you?" Kagome's head cocked to the side. He nods. Kagome smiles and thanks him.

The three walk around the school, looking at the buildings and thinking. Well, in Kagome's and Tatsuya's case, it's thinking while Shippo is just talking and being ignored for the most part. "Hey isn't that kid a Weed?" A girl who passed by the three asks.

"Yeah and he's standing with two Blooms. What's going on?"

"Yeah, he sure is excited even though he's just a reserve," The first girl comments. Kagome snaps and walks over to the two. She slaps both of them.

"If I ever hear you referring to a Course 2 student as a Weed again, I will personally teach you to respect the school policies as well as other people," Kagome snarls as she takes on a faint fuchsia glow. The two girls run off, scared of the other girl. Tatsuya's eyes widen. _'Fuchsia?'_

"Hey, aren't you three new students?" Kagome turns to look at the girl who asked the question, her eyes narrowing. _'A number, I'll have to be careful. But then again, Tatsuya and Miyuki are numbers. Yotsuba if I'm not mistaken by their scents. So, I'll have to be extra careful since some numbers are yokai like the Taisho.'_

"Yes, I apologize for my unsightly behavior ma'am," Kagome says, bowing. "But I'm afraid I can't let someone mouth off, believing that he or she is better than someone else, just because of something as simple as whether or not the uniform one wears is emblem-less or not." Kagome finishes, her eyes hard. The girl smiles.

"It's okay. I understand completely." The girl replies. _'She would be a good candidate for the disciplinary committee based on what she said just now. After all, the Student Council has to fill two spots left behind by graduating seniors,'_ The girl thinks. "Is there anything I can help any of you with?" She asks.

 _'A course 1 upperclasswomen?'_ Tatsuya thinks before he bows. "No, I'm fine." He stiffens as he sees a CAD on the girl's wrist. _'CAD...'_

"Same here with Po and me. Thank you for offering though ma'am," Kagome says as she bows to the girl. _'I wonder what she wants. Perhaps she's with the Student Council or whatever they're calling it nowadays,'_ Kagome muses as she straightens. Kagome's eyes narrow before smiling.

"I see. Oh, I'm the president of the student council by the way. My name is Saegusa Mayumi," The red-eyed girl says. Kagome smiles. "It's written 'Nanakusa' but read 'Saegusa'. Nice to meet you," Mayumi says as she closes one eye and tilts her head to the side. Kagome withholds a chuckle. _'She thinks Tatsuya-kun is attractive. Well, I suppose he is but I highly doubt he'll fall for anyone. Hell, I wonder if he can even feel that much anymore since supposedly he only has emotions when it comes to his sister.'_ She looks at Shippo, thinking of her murdered family, clenching her fists at the memory. _'I understand how that is completely.'_

"It is a pleasure to meet a member of one of the Ten Master clans Saegusa-sama," Kagome bows.

"My name's Shippo and mama here is Higurashi Kagome," Shippo says, smiling.

"Sunset Birdcage?" Mayumi asks, not noticing the stiffening of Kagome's back. "That's an interesting name." Kagome's head bows, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Please do not call me birdcage or anything of the like. I grow tired of basically everyone I meet calling me birdcage. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go," Kagome abruptly says, bowing. She walks away, taking long strides to get as much distance between them as possible. Shippo sighs, his eyes sad.

"Please forgive my mother but she's had some...bad experience in regards to her name. So please don't refer to her as anything other than Higurashi or Kagome unless she says otherwise. It's safer for everyone this way," Shippo says before he runs after her. He stops, speaking to the other two without looking at them as he says, "It's also a lot easier for her. She doesn't have to remember what happened to her in the past then." He runs after her, catching up to her. "Kagome?" He asks as he reaches for her. Hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently turns her. Freezing at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes, Shippo wordlessly pulls her into him.

"Thanks, Po," She whispers softly as she grips his uniform, the tears falling down her cheeks one after the other as she silently cries.

"Shhh, it's okay. It'll be okay," Shippo says as he awkwardly rubs her back.

"I know Shippo. I know I can't change the past. At least, not like I did in the Sengoku Jidai era. I'm not some time traveling miko anymore. I'm just Kagome now," Kagome whispers. Kagome lifts her head up, smiling shakily at him. "It's not that it bothers me because it doesn't. What bothers me is all the memories that assault me whenever someone says the word birdcage as well as many other words thanks to Naraku," Kagome says, her blue eyes dull yet fierce.

"Well, he's dead now so he can't hurt anyone else," Shippo reassures her. Kagome closes her eyes, burying her face into his chest.

 _'That's just it Shippo. I don't think he's dead. I feel like he's still alive, hovering on the edges of my senses, watching me and studying everything I do. That's why I'm so...terrified I suppose. I don't want to lose you Shippo just like I lost Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, so many others, and even BakaYasha as you would put it. Sure, Sessho was able to bring Miroku and Sango back with Tenseiga but still. But, I can't very well tell you this without you freaking out,'_ Kagome thinks. Her hands tighten their hold on his uniform. _'I will protect you, no matter what the cost will be Shippo. I'm not letting anything happen to my son. You and Sessho are the only two family members I have left.'_ Kagome pulls back, wiping her tears. "Thanks, Ship, I'm all better now," She smiles brightly at him. He looks back at her, nodding.

"If you say so Mama," Shippo responds. _'What are you not telling me, mama? Even though you're hiding your scent, I can tell you're scared. What is that has you so petrified at the thought of it?'_ Shippo thinks sadly as they walk back to Tatsuya and Mayumi.

* * *

Tatsuya, Kagome, and Shippo walk into the auditorium. "Hey, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if Shippo and I sit with you?" Kagome asks, a slight blush on her face. "It's just that you and your sister are the only friends I have here besides Shippo here but he views me as his mother ever since I saved him when we were younger. I do admit, I did act like a mother to him; at the time, he needed a mother more than he needed a friend. Anyway, I don't think I make friends as easy as I used to," Kagome admits. She bows her head, whispering, "Not since...that...happened to me." Tatsuya's eyes soften minutely.

"Of course Kagome-chan."

"Thank you Tatsuya-kun. Also, would you mind just calling me Kagome, Gome, Kag, Kags, Kago, or whatever nickname you can derive from my name? I must admit, I'm not very big on honorifics." Kagome admits with a sheepish blush. Tatsuya smirks.

"Why of course Kagome. Then you may call me just Tatsuya." Kagome beams at him. She looks in front of her, frowning.

"I have half a mind to drag you up to where all the Course 1 students are sitting. However, I feel like if I do that, we'll get into a fight. I don't think it is wise for that to happen. Especially since I already slapped two girls in front of the Student Council president."

"You always were kind of brash like the baka," Shippo mumbles under his breath. Kagome's face becomes expressionless as she minutely quirks a brow, imitating her brother perfectly.

"What was that Shippo-chan?" She asks, her voice frigid as the temperature around her drops slightly while Shippo's hair whips around him. He gulps, looking at her in fear.

"N-n-nothing Kagome-mama! I promise!" Kagome's eyes narrow.

"For your health, I suggest that you don't piss me off. For example, do not compare me to InuYasha," She says, her voice leaving no room for argument. She turns to Tatsuya with a bright smile.

"Oh, Tatsuya, you were the other student to get a perfect on the Magic Engineering Exam, correct?" Kagome asks. Tatsuya's eyes widen minutely. _'Other student...? Does that mean...she also received a perfect score?'_

"Yes, I was," Tatsuya says as he nods. Kagome smiles again.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to work together on a project then?" Tatsuya quirks a brow.

"Oh? What kind of project?" Kagome blushes.

"Well, I was thinking of designing a new CAD to use for myself. I was thinking two brains are better than one. Especially since you're scores on the written exam were so close to mine," Kagome replies.

"Ah, so you were the student who scored higher than me," He states.

"Yeah, my brother doesn't really tolerate anything less than the best," She admits. Kagome makes a face. "He even went so far as hire me many tutors in everything except the engineering and a few other things. God, I hated them all with a passion as much as they hated me," Kagome says as she holds her wrist, thinking of the scar on it.

"Kagome, did they do anything to you?" Shippo asks, his voice deathly calm. Kagome looks him straight in the eye. Tatsuya quirks a brow at the question. _'What does he mean by that?'_ Tatsuya wonders.

"I don't think we should bother Tatsuya with this," Kagome replies, effectively ending the conversation and evading the question. "Oh, thank you Tatsuya for letting the two of us sit with you. I know I already thanked you but still."

"Yeah, thanks. I love aisle seats!" Shippo exclaims as he tries to discreetly watch the girls and guys passing by. Kagome snorts.

"Please, you just love gawking at the backsides of girls and guys passing by. I swear I ought to kill Maru for leaving you in the care of Miroku after I left. I also should kick the shit out of Miroku for making you such a pervert. Damn lecherous monk," Kagome grumbles. Hearing three people chuckling, Kagome smirks and looks at Shippo to see him pouting. She closes her eyes and leans back into her seat.

"Sorry for appearing like we're eavesdropping but we were wondering if we could sit next to you?" A girl asks. Kagome opens one of her eyes, looking at the girl who spoke. _'Hn...short black hair with a tint of dark brown in it...similar to Tatsuya's hair. She's wearing glasses over goldish yellow eyes. Hm...perhaps she could be like me in the sense of seeing people's auras. Then again, mine is probably attributed to the fact that I'm a miko.'_ Kagome muses. She smiles at the girl. Looking at Tatsuya, she quirks a brow in question. He nods back at her.

"Of course! Tatsuya is okay with it and I don't mind. Whatever Shippo here thinks doesn't matter," Kagome says with a sly grin on her face.

"Wait, Shippo as in the Shippo clan of the 18 Assistant Houses?" A girl with red hair asks. Kagome smirks, shaking her head.

"No, he gets that a lot but Shippo is merely his first name. It would be weird if his name were Shippo Shippo, don't ya think? Nah, my family adopted him, sort of anyway, so his name is Higurashi Shippo. My name's Higurashi Kagome. And Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious right here is Shiba Tatsuya," Kagome answers.

"Thank you," The girl with glasses says as she and her red haired friend sit down. "I'm Shibata Mizuki. It's nice to meet you three."

"You as well, Shibata-san," Kagome says, smiling. The red haired girl leans forward.

"I'm Erika Chiba! Nice to meet you three," She says, smiling. "So, Higurashi-san, why do you call Shiba-san Tatsuya? You don't use any honorifics with his name."

"The answer is simple. I told him not to use honorifics with my name because I honestly can't stand when people use honorifics for me. After that, he told me to just call him Tatsuya, no honorifics added," Kagome responds. Erika smirks as she leans forward. Kagome adds in as an afterthought, "Would you two mind just calling me Kagome or any nickname you can derive from my name or personality. Well, maybe not every nickname. I'll tell you if one is okay or not." She smiles at the two.

"Sure Kagome, I don't mind. However, if that's the case, then just call me Mizuki please," Mizuki shyly responds.

"Are you sure that's all? There's nothing going on between you two at all?" Erika asks with a sly and suggestive smirk. Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Please, as if that would ever happen. I highly doubt Tatsuya would want to touch me at all in the way you're thinking of. Besides, Aniki would probably attempt to kill him if he actually did touch me in that way," Kagome says. _'But he wouldn't succeed because he knows how valuable of an asset Strategic Class Magicians like Tatsuya and I are. Especially considering the abilities we have,'_ Kagome finishes in her head. Erika pouts but chooses to leave it at that.

"Excluding you two Higurashi-sans, all our last names almost rhyme. Shiba, Shibata, and Chiba!" Erika points out. "Oh and I don't mind either. So just call me Erika too!"

"Hey, you're right Erika-chan," Mizuki says.

"Pretty neat huh?" Erika asks.

 _'Chiba, huh? Numbers again...'_ Kagome and Tatsuya think at the same time. _'Well, this year is certainly looking like it will be interesting at the very least.'_ Kagome thinks, smirking.

~~~NNN~~~

All the students file out of the auditorium. Tatsuya looks at his card. "Shiba-kun? Do you want to go to our homeroom together?" Erika asks. Tatsuya looks at Kagome.

"Do you three mind if I walk with you there?" Kagome asks.

"Hey! Don't forget about me kaa-san! You're such a cruel mother," Shippo says dramatically as he hugs himself. Kagome rolls her eyes, thinking, _'God, it's like I'm in the world of Ouran High School Host Club. Jeez, Shippo sure does act like Tamaki.'_

"Whoever said I wanted to walk with you? But we both know this isn't me being cruel. Hell, it's not even me being mean so shut your mouth Po-chan," Kagome says in a sickly sweet voice. Shippo gulps, nodding. "Good."

"I'm supposed to meet up with my sister," Tatsuya says.

"Maybe we can wait here then?" Kagome asks. Tatsuya nods.

"Sister?" Erika asks, surprised.

"Um, excuse me but would Shiba Miyuki, the representative of the incoming class, be your sister by any chance?" Mizuki asks.

"That's right."

"Huh? Then, are you twins?" Erika asks.

"We get that a lot, but we're not twins. My birthday's in April and my sister's is in March. Still, I'm impressed you made the connection." Tatsuya says. Mizuki smiles.

"Yes your demeanor, your auras, and those commanding gazes of yours are quite similar," Mizuki admits, causing Kagome to smirk slightly. _'I knew it.'_

 _'Just as I thought, this girl...'_ His thoughts trail off. "If you can read someone's aura, you must have really good eyesight," Tatsuya comments. Mizuki gasps as she looks up at Tatsuya before looking down. _'Hypersensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission... It would be dangerous to let her observe me any further...observe my secret,'_ Tatsuya concludes.

"Brother!" Miyuki calls out as she runs to him. "Brother," She says as she slows down and stops. "Thank you for waiting for me." Tatsuya turns to her.

"Hey, that was quick Miyuki," Tatsuya says.

"Hello. So we meet again," Mayumi says as she walks over to them. The boy behinds her grunts as he looks over at Tatsuya. Kagome mentally sighs as she discreetly rolls her eyes. _'Great, another 'Blooms are better than Weeds' person. I swear, I'll end up beating up..or at the very least, intimidating the shit out of half of the student body by the end of today,'_ Kagome thinks as Tatsuya bows slightly to the president.

"By the way dear brother, are you dating already?" Miyuki asks. Kagome bites her lip to keep from bursting out into a fit of laughter. However, Shippo does not have the same reservations as she does. He bursts out into a fit of laughter with tears streaming from his eyes. Kagome's eyebrow twitches as she huffs.

"Baka," Kagome says as she lightly whacks him on the back of the head. Well, lightly for her. However, Shippo does not feel the same as he flies into the wall from the force of her hit. "You're being rude and annoying. Shut up." She turns to Tatsuya and Miyuki. Bowing, she says, "Please forgive my son over there. Neither of his father figures were good role models. I think that's part of the reason why he's the way he is today." Looking up at Miyuki, she smiles. "Also, don't you think you're jumping the gun with assuming that he's dating just because he standing next to two very pretty girls? Oh, maybe I should introduce you to the two very pretty girls," Kagome says. Miyuki blushes.

"Of course not, Miyuki. These two are my classmates. It's rude to say things like that you know," Tatsuya says. Shippo finally staggers over to the group as Miyuki blushes and apologizes.

"What was that for?! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Shippo exclaims as he nurses the growing knot on his head. Kagome does her perfect Sesshomaru impersonation again.

"Oh? You were acting like InuYasha again. Maybe I should send you off to obedience school. Or, better yet. I'll just ask Maru-nii to teach you some manners, son," Kagome says, smirking. "Besides, we both know I didn't hit you anywhere near hard. Not like I've done with InuBaka." Kagome's eyes light up. "Ooh! That's it! I'll get you a necklace just like InuYasha! Wonder what I'll say though?" Shippo instantly pales as he adamantly shakes his head. He lunges and wraps his arms around her waist.

"NO! I promise to be a good boy Mama! Just don't send me off to the **devil** , I beg of you!" He wails. "AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DON'T GET ME A **ROSARY**!" He shrieks. Kagome huffs and tries to pry him off of her with little success.

"God damn it Shippo! For one, stop fricking acting like an octopus and I won't! Two, stop making a scene and maybe I'll take pity on you and teach you them myself!" Shippo instantly freezes.

"I think I'll take your brother, Mama," He says vacantly. Kagome's eyebrow twitches.

"Then it's settled! **Both** Aniki and I will teach you the manners and obedience you are sorely lacking!" Kagome exclaims as she manages to pry him off of her. Shippo stares at her, aghast at her betrayal.

"You truly are a cruel person, okaa-san," He mutters dejectedly. Kagome smiles.

"Thank you. Now, if you will be so kind as to shut up," Kagome replies before turning around to the others. "Sorry for causing such a scene." She turns back to Shippo. "You really did pick up the baka's bad habits you know," Kagome comments.

"It's alright Kagome," Miyuki says with a giggle. "It was actually a little funny watching it." Kagome sighs before glaring at Shippo. He gulps and hides behind Erika.

"Please help me Erika-san!" The girl snorts and moves to the side.

"No, I'm with Miyuki on this. I enjoy watching you get put into place by a girl that's at least a foot and a half shorter than you, even though she's wearing heeled boots." Kagome blushes.

"Why does everyone comment on my height?" She asks no one in particular. "I'm only 5'1 and a half. I'm almost 5'2 you know!"

"In those shoes **maybe** , mama," Shippo retorts. Everyone chuckles at his comment, causing Kagome to pout cutely.

"Anyway, my name is Shiba Miyuki. It's nice to meet friends of my brother's," She says as she bows to the two girls.

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. It's a pleasure to meet you Miyuki-san," Mizuki says as she bows. "Please call me Mizuki." Erika steps forward and places a hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"I'm Chiba Erika! You can call me Erika," She says, smiling. "Can I call you by your first name, Shiba-san?" Miyuki smiles as her eyes crinkle.

"Yes, please do!" Erika smiles.

"Hey, Miyuki-san, you're actually pretty down to Earth!" Erika comments.

"Miyuki, are the people from the Student Council done with you?" Tatsuya asks. Miyuki gasps.

"It's all right. All we did today was introduce ourselves to her." The boy behind her gasps and turns toward her.

"President!" He exclaims.

"Oh, and Higurashi-san?" Mayumi asks, ignoring the boy. Kagome looks up.

"Yes, Saegusa-san?" She questions somewhat stiffly.

"I apologize for upsetting you earlier." Kagome nods.

"It's fine."

"Oh, and weren't you the student who was supposed to give the speech?" Mayumi asks. Kagome makes a face.

"I was but luckily the school allowed Miyuki to take my place since she scored less than a full point below me they said," Kagome replies. Mayumi nods.

"Okay. Miyuki-san, Higurashi-san, we'll go into more detail another day," Mayumi says, smiling. She turns her head to Tatsuya. "You too Shiba-san." Tatsuya quirks a brow, intrigued and surprised. "Let's have a nice, long chat sometime." She bows slightly before turning around and walking away. The boy glares at Tatsuya before walking fast to catch up to the President.

"I'm sorry, brother," Miyuki apologizes. "It's all my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault Miyuki-chan? It's not **your** fault that many Course 1 students view themselves as superior to Course 2 students and therefore look down on them," Kagome reassures her as she places a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Okay?" She nods hesitantly before smiling.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan," Miyuki responds.

"Oh, I mentioned this after you left earlier but please just call me Kagome or a nickname you derive from either my name or personality. Of course, if one of the nicknames...bothers me I suppose, I'll let you know. Is that okay? Also, would it be okay if I called you by just your first name?" Kagome asks with a brilliant smile. Miyuki nods hesitantly, still unsure. Tatsuya moves her hair, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome's right, Miyuki. There is no need for you to apologize," Tatsuya says. Miyuki blushes and smiles.

"Brother," Miyuki says as Tatsuya cups his cheek. Kagome snickers into her hand as she looks at the furiously blushing Mizuki and cool-headed Erika.

"Uh, you two... Why don't we head out now?" Erika asks as Mizuki nods to her question, apparently agreeing with her.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo run to school using their yokai speed. "Hey Mama, why didn't you just teleport us to school?" He asks. Kagome looks over at him, smirking.

"Because you are in _dire_ need of the exercise," Kagome responds, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Shippo stumbles at her response, taking a moment to recollect himself.

"Hey, I'm not fat! It's not my fault you went through the training you did in the other world!" Shippo responds. Kagome smiles wistfully.

"I miss Naru-kun. He was really funny and such a troublemaker. You would have gotten along with him famously Ship. Especially since he had the chakra 'demon/monster' Kurama, the Nine-Tails, a fox, sealed within him."

"I wish I would have gotten the chance to meet him," Shippo responds, seeing the fondness she had for the boy displayed on her face.

"Me too, Ship, me too," Kagome responds, stepping up the pace. "Shippo, we're making a stop at a place."

* * *

Miyuki and Tatsuya travel to school on foot, using magic to move fast. Miyuki glides along the ground while Tatsuya runs. On the way there, they take a detour. Arriving at the temple, they're surprised to see Kagome locked in a fight while Shippo watches with a grin on the sidelines, not far from the entrance the siblings had just walked through. Taking out all her opponents at once, she bows and thanks them.

Spotting Tatsuya and Miyuki, Kagome grins and jogs over to them. "Hey you guys, what's up?"

"Hello, Kagome. I didn't know you were a disciple of Master Kokonoe," Miyuki comments. Kagome shrugs.

"A long time ago, I was taught the ways of the ninja. It's the reason why I was gone for so long from Shippo's life. I'm an actual kunoichi. Anyway, when I got back, my brother told me that there was a ninjutsu user still around so I had to come here and see for myself. Ever since then, I've been a disciple of his I guess," Kagome admits with a shrug. "Though his ninjutsu pales in comparison to what I was taught in all honesty, it's still nice to learn more ninjutsu. It reminds me of the friends I made."

"Who taught you?" Miyuki asks, curious.

"Actually, I was taught by a variety of people," Kagome answers, carefully evading answering the question completely.

"Really? Wow, you're so lucky Kagome! So, where are they now?" Kagome smiles tightly.

"They're...somewhere far from here. In other words, I can no longer see them. They're lost to me," Kagome answers softly, her voice barely above a strained whisper. "Oh, I almost forgot! Why're you guys here so early?"

"Same reason as you, Kagome," Tatsuya answers. _'She just keeps getting more and more intriguing, like a puzzle. She really is an enigma,'_ Tatsuya thinks to himself. Kagome blushes.

"Oh, sorry. I'm probably interrupting you then. I'll be by Shippo if you need me," Kagome says before she jogs over to Shippo and plops down next to him.

Tatsuya turns in time to stop an attack as he sends the man flying. Kagome watches as he fights, engrossed in the fight. "Man, this makes me want to spar with him but I won't. I already have a strong sparring partner in Fluffy," Kagome says. Shippo grins.

"That and he might get jealous if you suddenly started spending less time with him," Shippo slyly adds in. Kagome snickers at the comment.

"Nah, he'd probably be relieved. After all, I do enjoy annoying him at times," Kagome responds, grinning. Kagome tilts her head to the side, glancing at Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan," Master Kokonoe says.

"Sensei?" Miyuki asks as she looks around for him. She turns around in time for Kokonoe to poke her cheek. She takes a step back in surprise.

"Sensei! Please don't extinguish your presence and sneak up on me like that!" She exclaims as a bald man in dark bluish purple robes rubs his chin in thought. He peers at her through squinted eyes.

"Well, I am a shinobi, remember?" He says. _'You may claim to be a shinobi but I think you're just a pervert like Kakashi and the closet perv Ebisu,'_ Kagome thinks dryly. "Sneaking up on people is second nature to me," He says as he places a hand on the back of his head. He glances at Kagome and Shippo. "Although, I never manage to sneak up on Kagome-chan or Shippo-kun over there. I've tried everything but they always know I'm there." Kagome and Shippo share a look. _'Well, what kind of yokai would we be if we weren't able to sense him?_ ' The two think at the same time. _'Hell, all my teachers would be ashamed in training me if I couldn't even sense him,'_ Kagome thinks. _'I'd be so ashamed that I wouldn't even be able to call myself a kunoichi anymore.'_

"Being a ninja isn't a profession in this day and age," Miyuki counters as she steps forward. Kokonoe tsk's at her as he wags a finger at her.

"I'm not a ninja, but rather a time-honored shinobi. A ninjutsu-user that is!" Kokonoe argues.

"I'm well aware that you're the heir to a line of time-honored Ancient Magic users. So why would you—" Miyuki begins but is cut off.

"Is that the First High uniform?" Kokonoe asks. Miyuki smiles. Kagome frowns minutely as she thinks, _'My perv sense is tingling. God damn, it's that monk isn't it?'_

"Yes, the matriculation ceremony was yesterday," Miyuki answers.

"Is that so?" He asks as he leans closer to inspect the uniform. "Yeah, pretty sweet!"

"I came here today to let you know that I enrolled..." She trails off, looking at Kokonoe oddly. "Sensei?"

"That brand new uniform exudes youthful innocence, and even is sheer purity can't conceal a certain sensuality..." He says, excited. He frowns, looking over at Kagome whose eyebrow was twitching at his comment about Miyuki. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform, Kagome-san?" He asks, curiously. He shamelessly checks out her body in her outfit. Kagome is wearing a form fitting, sleeveless black shirt paired with charcoal gray sweatpants rolled up to below her knees and cling to her like a second skin. Kagome clenches her fist as her irritation with the pervert increases. He hums in appreciative approval. "However, I can not deny the fact that your current attire compliments you. It certainly shows off your womanly assets perfectly, what with those lovely, large, round bre—" Kokonoe is cut off as Kagome appears in front of him and punches him in the face before she knocks his feet out from under him. She walks over to his fallen form and presses her foot onto his family jewels, putting just enough pressure for him to know how aggravated she is.

"You know, I've had it with perverts in my life. First Miroku, then a whole slew of others. I swear you're related to Miroku somehow. If I hear you say anything that could be taken as something perverted, I will _**neuter** _ you," Kagome vows, her voice like steel as shifts more weight to the foot threatening his manhood. "Do you understand?" She all but snarls out. Kokonoe nods fear evident in his eyes and body language. "Good." Kagome moves her foot and walks over to Miyuki.

"Miyuki, are you okay? He didn't frighten you too much, did he?" Kagome asks, planning to punish him if he did.

"N-no, I'm fine Kagome. I'm just a little surprised is all," Miyuki answers her.

"If you're certain, Miyuki," Kagome responds. Kagome giggles. "Looks like Koko made Tatsuya angry," Kagome says in a singsong voice.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asks. Kagome smiles and points behind her. Miyuki blinks and follows the angle of her finger to see her brother and Kokonoe fighting. Miyuki gasps. Kagome leans against the wall, getting comfortable so she can watch the fight.

* * *

Tatsuya lays on the ground, dirtied and panting. Kagome and Miyuki walk over to him and kneel beside him. "Tatsuya, are you okay?" Kagome asks as she helps him sit up. She hands him a water bottle.

"Thanks, Kagome. And yes, I'm fine," He responds before taking a sip of the water. Kagome nods in response. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got both of your clothes dirty." Kagome waves him off.

"It was my choice to kneel on the ground so you're not at fault. Besides, it'll be fine," Kagome says as she stands up, dusting her pants off. Miyuki stands up as well.

"Kagome's right brother. Don't worry about it," She tells him as she pulls out her CAD. She presses some numbers and all three are cleaned up.

"Thank you, Miyuki for taking care of my clothes even though you didn't have to," Kagome says, smiling.

"Thank you for doing my clothes as well sister," Tatsuya says.

"Oh please, think nothing of it, you two," Miyuki responds with a smile. She turns around and picks up a basket. "Why don't we have breakfast? Sensei, Kagome, and Shippo, you're all more than welcome to join us," Miyuki says.

* * *

In class, Tatsuya types rapidly on a keyboard. Sounds of interest can be heard from next to him. "Tatsuya-kun, what are you doing?" Mizuki asks. Tatsuya continues typing as he answers.

"Confirming the curriculum and registering for classes.," He responds, not taking his eyes off of what he's doing.

"At breakneck speed!" A guy comments. Tatsuya pauses, looking up. The guy in front of him turns around in his seat more. "Hey, my bad. It's kind of rare to see people using just the keyboard to enter stuff."

"Once you're used to it, it's faster this way," Tatsuya responds.

"Yeah? Oh, hey, I'm Saijo Leonhart. Just call me Leo!" The boy says. He leans forward. "I specialize in Convergence-type Fortifying Magic sequences."

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya. You can call me Tatsuya," Tatsuya responds.

"Okay, Tatsuya-san. So what are your signature magic spells?" Leo asks.

"Well, I kind of suck at practical skills, so I want to become a magic engineer."

"You don't say? Well, you do look like a smart guy!" Leo comments. Erika leans on Mizuki's desk.

"What? You're an aspiring magic engineer, Shiba-san?" Erika asks. Leo looks at her.

"Tatsuya-san, who is this dude?" Leo asks, pointing at Erika.

"Excuse you! Did you just call me a dude from the get-go?" Erika asks with her hands on her hips. "How rude is that? You 'forever alone' types are all the same!" Erika smirks. Leo stands up.

"What the...? Who's being rude now, dammit? Don't think you can get away with it just because you're slightly good-looking!" Leo huffs.

"Looks are important, you know?" Erika says.

"Hey, Erika!" Mizuki says, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Though that may not be clear to a lame guy who confuses sloppiness with the 'wild' look," Erika says. Leo balks.

"What the hell?" Leo growls, leaning closer to the redhead as he grits his teeth.

"Erika-chan!" Mizuki interrupts. The bell rings, ending the argument. Tatsuya looks to his right before looking back at Leo and Erika.

"Leo, just back off. That's the first bell," Tatsuya says calmly.

"You too, Erika-chan. That was going a little too far," Mizuki comments. The two back off and sit down. The teacher comes in, and a few students start talking.

* * *

"That was fun, touring the shops. I'm studying to be a magic engineer, too, so I got a lot out of that," Mizuki says.

"Yeah, that was pretty productive, huh?" Tatsuya says, agreeing.

"I wonder if I'm up to that kind of meticulous work?" Leo wonders aloud, his hand on his chin. Erika points her finger at him.

"Of course it's totally beyond you!" Erika comments smugly.

"What did you say?!" Leo growls. "Wait a second, why are we all having lunch together?"

"I'm just having lunch with Mizuki-chan and Tatsuya-kun! I don't know why you're here!" Erika responds. Tatsuya sighs.

"Brother!" Miyuki says as she, Kagome, and Shippo walk over to them. Tatsuya looks at them.

"Miyuki, Kagome, and Shippo?" Tatsuya asks.

"Is it alright if we join you?" Kagome asks, with a small, slightly strained smile. Erika smiles.

"Miyuki and Kagome, you two can sit next to Mizuki-chan and me!" Erika exclaims as she scoots over. Kagome smiles.

"Thank you," Kagome and Mizuki say at the same time. The two look at each other before smiling.

"Uh, and who are these people?" Leo asks. Kagome blushes.

"I apologize for not noticing you sooner. My name is Higurashi Kagome and the auburn haired boy next to me is my son, Higurashi Shippo. No, he's not my real son. I adopted him a long time ago," Kagome explains, seeing his look of confusion.

"The other girl is Shiba Miyuki, my kid sister," Tatsuya explains. Miyuki smiles.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Shiba—"

"Shiba-san! Higurashi-chan and Higurashi-kun!" A boy calls out. The three Course 1 students turn their heads. Kagome groans when she sees the group of seven Course 1 students looking at them. "Let's go somewhere where there's more room," The boy insists.

"You shouldn't disturb them," A girl adds in. Kagome steps forward, her face stoic.

"Why the hell not? They're our friends," Kagome responds coldly. She folds her arms across her chest as she stares expectantly at the group.

"W-well," the girl stutters. Kagome glares at the group.

"It's because they're Course 2 students, isn't it? Well, you know what? I don't give a fuck. They're my friends so I am going to sit with them. End of discussion," She says, her voice getting frigid as her glare intensifies. She turns her back on them, dismissing them as she walks back over to her friends. The boy gasps.

"Kagome-chan, wait!" He exclaims, stepping towards her. Kagome stops dead in her tracks; seeing this, the boy seizes the chance and quickly grabs a hold of her arm. Shippo gulps.

"He shouldn't have done that," Shippo whispers loud enough for Kagome's friends to hear. Everyone who heard him, excluding Kagome, looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Shippo-kun?" Mizuki asks, concerned for her new friend.

"What the hell gives you the right to address me so familiarly? What gives you the right to invade my personal space, let alone touch me?" Kagome asks, her voice deadly calm and deceptively soft. The boy smiles, unaware of the fury the girl he's holding is hiding.

"Well, besides the fact that we're both Blooms, you, Miyuki-chan, and Higurashi-kun are in Class 1-A just like me. They're just a bunch of Weeds," The boy says, acting as if his reasoning is logical.

"Oh? So you think that you're entitled to do basically whatever the hell you want based on that? Pathetic. First, I do not know you. I have never spoken to you nor interacted with you before so I can not fathom why you are talking and acting so familiar with me. Get your hand off of me," Kagome demands, her voice still soft and calm. The boy falters for a fraction of a second.

"My name is Morisaki Shun. So now you can't say you don't know me, Kagome-chan. Now, w—" He cries out in pain as Kagome grabs his hand and twists it behind his back.

"Since you can't get it through your thick skull to your **_electron size_ ** brain, I suppose I will just spell it out for you. Don't worry, I'll speak slowly and use simple words so you will be able to keep up," Kagome growls. "One, don't presume to **_know_ ** me. Two, don't think you can _**touch** _ me. Three, do not, under any circumstances, call me Kagome. Do not use any other honorific other than either dono or sama. Four, I am not your friend; your very existence pisses me off. Five, you need to learn when to back off. Most women find it pathetic if a man is too stupid to know when to give up. Then again, calling you a man is too big a stretch. Six, where the hell do you get off on trying to keep Miyuki from her brother? You have neither the right nor the authority to do so. Seven, learn to respect a lady's wishes. Finally, if you don't leave me alone, I will tell the student council or the school board that you are harassing me. If they don't do anything, then I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. And trust me when I say this, you will regret ever being conceived once I finish with you," Kagome vows. repulsed by him, Kagome uses just enough force to shove him back to his friends before she turns around and walks back to her friends. Without stopping or looking back, Kagome adds, "It's a wonder how you're alive considering the only brain cell you have is barely functioning."

"Kagome..." Shippo trails off.

"Sorry, Shippo and you guys. I have to go cool off otherwise I'll probably end up getting expelled. My brother would be furious, to say the least if that happened. I'll meet up with you guys after school," Kagome comments before she leaves the cafeteria. Tatsuya picks up his tray.

"Miyuki, I'm done eating now so I'm heading out too," Tatsuya informs her before leaving.

* * *

Kagome silently growls as her aura whips furiously around her, warning everyone to stay away from her. She walks until she spots a tall tree by a pond. Walking over to it, Kagome glances around to make sure no one is around as she searches with her aura. Once she assures herself that she is the only one around, she leaps into the tree, landing on a branch near the top. Sighing, she pulls her aura tightly into herself. "Focus, relax. Calm down girl," Kagome mumbles to herself. She takes a deep breath before she closes her eyes, intending to go into a meditative state for the rest of the break.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, I feel like I wrote a helluva lot for this! Well, I was inspired so I guess that's my excuse. Man, I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and it's finally Summer Break for me! Also, I decided to add the last little bit of this chapter into the next chapter. I mean, it's already super long, over 9,000 words long so yeah.  
Also, please excuse any mistake you may find in this chapter. If you do see any, please let me know so I can correct them.**

 **Also, here's a side note for future reference: Kagome fell down the well when she was 9. Yes, I know this is young. But think about it this way, Kagome's been a magician since she was two and has honed her abilities. So, she was able to handle herself better than she did in the original series. She also had martial arts training to help her control her magic. They 'defeated' Naraku when she was 12. She ended up in the Naruto world for four years. She arrived in there a month before she was enrolled in the Academy and she passed in under a year. She looked about nine or ten when she entered the Naruto world. She ended up on Naruto's team.  
** **Word Count: 9,098**

 **~Ja ne my lovelies! See ya soon! Also, please do not forget to follow/favorite/review/etc.!**


	2. Horseplay

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I've finally gotten around to writing this chapter. I've just been really busy and tired since school started and even before then. Also, it's gonna take me a while to update a lot of my fics because I lost all my work. Sorry guys. Also, I may end up breaking up the episodes into smaller chapters.**

 **Rating: M (MA?)**  
 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Tatsuya S.]**  
 **Summary: The Taisho clan is the eleventh Master Clan; they are the strongest clan, stronger than even the Yotsuba clan. In a way, they're like the police of the Ten Master Clans. However, like the Yotsuba, they are very secretive so little is known about them. They are the only clan that is a permanent part of the Ten Master Clans. What is so special about the Taisho Clan?**

 **Perfect Weapon**  
 **Horseplay**  
 **3rd Person Point of View**

"Just give it up already, will you?" Mizuki says.

"There's something we want to discuss with them, that's all!" A guy exclaims as Mizuki grabs her brother's sleeve. Tatsuya sighs.

"That's right! We only need a little of their time!" A girl angrily adds. Kagome's eyebrow twitches as her irritation increases.

"Gome, are you okay?" Shippo asks softly.

"Yeah, just really annoyed and tired. These people don't know when to give up," She replies, watching Erika and Mizuki argue with the Course 1 students. Kagome quirks a brow at Miyuki's reaction to Muziki's response. She watches the interaction between the two siblings with interest.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A!" Morisaki shouts. "Don't go around meddling with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" Kagome growls lowly.

"We're all newly enrolled students here, remember?" Mizuki says. "Just how superior to us do you Blooms think you are at this point?" Morisaki sneers. Kagome tenses.

"This isn't looking good," Tatsuya comments lowly.

"Do you want to know how superior we are?" Morisaki asks, smirking. Leo snorts, stepping forward.

"Sounds entertaining," He remarks. "Why don't you go ahead and show us then?"

"Fine," Morisaki says. The members of his group back away from him. "In that case, I damn will show you!" He activates his magic. "This is how much better we are!" Leo charges the boy, yelling. Morisaki pulls the trigger on his CAD, activating a magic sequence.

"Brother!" Miyuki says. Tatsuya raises his hand, preparing to stop the attack but Erika beats him to it. She knocks the CAD out of his hand. Standing up, she points her baton CAD at Morisaki.

"At this distance, it's just faster to move my body, see?" Erika taunts. Leo makes a comment about how he nearly got his hand hit. Erika teases him, angering Leo.

"Ridiculous," Morisaki mumbles, staring.

"You, a mere Weed," A boy growls, aiming his CAD at Erika, activating his magic. Another boy in the back follows suit.

"All of you, stop it!" A girl with brunette hair in low pig tails yells out. She activates her own magic. Tatsuya reads the sequence of the girl while Kagome reads the sequences of the two boys. Scowling, she darts forward. She grabs both CADs, effectively disrupting the spell with a small burst of her energy and twists their arms behind their back. She quickly returns to Shippo's side.

Magic is flung at the girl, breaking the sequence and forcing her into the arms of her friend. "Stop right there!" The student council president says as she and another girl walk towards the group. "Unless it's self-defense, head to head magic attacks are criminal acts!"

"I'm Mari Wantabe, Head of the Disciplinary Committee!" The other girl, now known as Mari, announces. "I'll be taking your statements now. All of you, come with me."

"Please miss, there is no need for that," Kagome says as she walks forward, followed by Tatsuya. "We're sorry for having caused any trouble." Kagome bows slightly.

"She's right. It was just horseplay that got out of hand," Tatsuya explains.

"Horseplay?" Mari asks. Kagome nods.

"Yes. The Morisaki Clean is famous for their quick draw technique, so I thought is ask him to site me for future reference. However, it just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a move," He explains.

"Unfortunately, as a result of that, Morisaki's group reacted as well. They most likely wanted to protect him and as such, they acted as they thought would be best to help him which is why I stopped those two boys from activating their CAD," Kagome explains. Mari's eyes narrow.

"Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?" Mari demands. Kagome laughs.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't an attack type spell," Kagome comments.

"She's right. It was just a Flash Spell, and its potency was considerably suppressed," Tatsuya replies.

"The most that spell would have done is blind us for a few seconds, enough time for everyone to stop and cool down," Kagome elaborates.

"Ah, I see. You two have the ability to read activation sequences as they're being launched," Mari says, causing both Shippo and Miyuki to tense.

"I'm no good wirh practical skills, but I am adept at analysis." Mari frowns.

"Apparently, you're also adept at subterfuge," Mari points out.

"Subterfuge? Far from it. I'm nothing but a course 2 student," Tatsuya replies, pointing out his emblemless jacket. Miyiki runs up behind the two.

" it was just a misunderstanding. I apologize for causing you any trouble," Miyuki reiterates, bowing.

"That should do Mari, don't you think?" Mayumi asks. She turns to look at Tatsuya. "Tarsus, it rant was just a learning experience for you, right?" She closes one eye. "It's not as if students are prohibited from teaching each other, but the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions. It would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation." Mari clears her throat.

"Dinner the president herself seems so inclined, I'm going to look the other way this time," Mari says, causing everyone that was caught in the little battle to bow in thanks. "Make sure this doesn't happen again." She turns and walks a few feet away before pausing. "What are your names?" Mari asks.

"Class 1-E, Shiba Tatsuya," Tatsuya replies.

"Class 1-A, Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replies.

"Higurashi as in the Higurashi family would owned the Sunset Shrink at the beginning of this century?" Mari asks. Kagome nods.

"Yes, I am descended from them."

"I thought they were all murdered," Mari comments.

"No. The oldest daughter was elsewhere at the time of the slaughter and as thus, she survived. She is my great, great grandmother, Higurashi Kagome. I was named after her."

"Mari, why are you so interested in her heritage?" Mayumi asks.

"The Higurashis are descended from a powerful miko named Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tamaki. They were highly skilled in ninjutsu among other lost arts and were known from being one of only two families that retained holy abilities throughout the ages. The Higurashi were famed for being powerful monks and mikos before they were slaughtered by a crazed hanyo," Kagome answers her. "The fame of the name has faded over time. Usually the obly people who even remember it are holy people or people studying certain arts such as ninjutsu. I'm surprised you even know about it."

"Well, the Higurashis were chosen to be the test subjects of a revolutionary type of magic at the turn of the century as well as created the Dojigiri. However, it only stuck with the two children, not the mother, father, or grandfather. I was wondering if you had access to the same magic," Mari explains. Kagome's face retains a pleasant yet detached expression.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. Either way, it's ancient history," Kagome responds. Mari nods in agreement with her before walking away.

"I'll remember your names," She announces as Mayumi follows behind her.

* * *

Kagome stares at Sesshomaru's back, patiently waiting for him to finish. "What is it Kagome?"

"I just thought that I'd let you know that Saegusa Mayumi has taken an interest in both Tatsuya and myself as has Wantabe Mari," Kagome announces, catching his attention.

"Oh? So you already have two members of the Triumvirate interested in you? You always did attract trouble," Sesshomaru comments. "Be careful. Don't let them find out your or Shippo's true identity.

 **Authors note: I'm thinking of writing another one of these crossovers where I pair Kagome with Ichijo. I started this like a week or so after the first chapter of Perfect Weapon and I'm just now getting around to finishing it. Wow, that's bad. Also, I decided to make the chapters smaller so k could update faster. Sorry for the almost year long hiatus. I just got overwhelmed by things and forgot about this in all honesty but now I'm back and will try to update at least once every month!**

 **Word Count: 1,542**


End file.
